1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to funnels having detachable spout extensions, and pertains more particularly to a funnel provided with a support for the detachable extension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The type of funnel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,703, granted Dec. 23, 1975 to Everett E. Beaubien, has been well liked by those who have purchased and used it. However, the removable or detachable spout extension has presented a problem as far as displaying funnels of this design. It has been common practice to stack all types of funnels in an inverted relationship. However, as far as this particular funnel type is concerned, if the spout extension is removed in order to permit stacking, it is apt to get lost or misplaced. Furthermore, when the extension is not held by the funnel, the prospective purchaser would not normally recognize that the funnel comes with an extension unless it is explained to him in some way that it does, either verbally or pictorially.